


Get in

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's car breaks down, and is towed to the garage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get in

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission ("pop the bonnet")
> 
> enjoy!

_Damn!_

Had I known that I would have so many problems with this car, I never would’ve bought it.

I sighed as I sat in the Jaguar and waited for the tow truck.

“This is the last time I buy a pre-owned car!” I shouted inside the empty vehicle.

Thankfully, it only took 15 minutes for the truck to reach my location. I watched as the guy hooked something onto the car and pulled it onto the flatbed.

The 25 minute ride to the garage was creepy. The guy was polite, but I noticed he kept looking at me.

Of course, my car would break down the afternoon after I had to give a big presentation. I was wearing a gray skirt with a deep purple blouse, and my favorite black stiletto sling backs.

 _Finally! We’re here!_ I had never been so happy to arrive at a mechanic’s.

However, I was concerned. It appeared closed.

“Are you sure they’re open?” I asked apprehensively.

The guy flashed me a leering smile. “Yes, ma’am. I called ahead. He’s expecting you.”

“Thanks,” I replied, not waiting for any assistance to get out of the big truck.

As soon as the car was unloaded off the flatbed, he left.

_Great. Just great. I bet the mechanic is creepy too._

I walked into the ‘waiting room,’ if you could call it that. It was the service counter with 4 old chairs.

I waited for a few minutes, but no one came.

So I walked over to the counter. There was a buzzer on the counter, with a handwritten sign that read, ‘push for service.’ I pushed it, hoping I wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

Another few minutes passed, and still no mechanic.

Frustrated and annoyed, I grabbed my bag off the chair, walked behind the counter, and opened the door which led into the garage.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” I screamed.

My response was silence.

Now I was angry. I stomped into the garage, paying attention so as not to ruin my shoes.

“HEY!” I yelled in the loudest voice I could muster.

I heard a noise from the far end of the garage, and started heading that way.

And that’s when I saw him. He wheeled himself out from underneath what looked like an Aston Martin.

I had to steady myself as he stood. He was tall, with incredibly long legs. His tight fitting shirt hinted at the sinewy muscles which lay beneath. Plus, he had these amazing blue eyes…

“Miss? Are you all right?” I suddenly heard him asking me.

I shook my head to refocus. “Yes. Thank you. I rang the buzzer but as no one answered, I just ventured in.”

He smiled. I nearly fell over.

“Well, as I’m the only one working here, I sometimes don’t hear the buzzer. I sincerely apologize,” he said kindly.

“It’s ok,” I replied, no longer angry. “The creepy tow truck man said he called you about my Jag?”

I was surprised by the quick change in his expression. “Creepy? Are you sure you’re all right?”

I was touched by his concern. I smiled, and answered, “Yes. I’m just frustrated with my car.”

“Let’s go outside and take a look, shall we?” he asked, gesturing toward my car.

I walked out ahead of him, and therefore didn’t see the appreciative look my legs were receiving.

We reached the car, and I gave him the keys. When our hands touched, I felt myself flush.

“Would you mind unlocking the hood? I don’t want to get your seat dirty,” he asked.

I complied, and saw him lifting the hood. I got back out of the car, and walked around to join him.

He was fidgeting with something, and checking some other things. For as smart as I was, I had NO clue what he was doing.

“Hhmmm…” he mumbled.

“That doesn’t sound good,” I said quietly.

He looked over at me, and if the car hadn’t been there to support me, I would’ve fallen to the ground.

“There are a number of things wrong here. It’s a wonder you’ve been able to drive it this long,” he said, still looking at me.

“Well, I guess I’d better call a cab to take me home,” I sighed dejectedly.

He started to say something, but a loud crash of thunder interrupted him. We both looked up to see the sky had turned dark. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the garage before the deluge hit.

_Could this day get any worse?_

“I’m going to make a list of what needs to be repaired. I’ll also give you an estimate. But honestly,” he said, looking at me again, “you might be better off just buying a new car.”

_Yes, it can._

“Thank you, Mr.…” I stopped, realizing I didn’t know the handsome man’s name.

“Where are my manners? Hiddleston, but please, call me Tom,” he responded, smiling at me again.

I just stood there, staring at those delectable lips. After a few seconds, my brain resumed working.

“Thank you, Tom. I’m Amanda,” I replied, returning his smile.

I sat down, because I knew that if we kept looking at each other, my knees would give out.

I started rummaging through my bag, searching for my phone. I had just found it when there was another loud crash of thunder. And then the power went out.

“Stay there. I’ve got a flashlight nearby,” Tom said.

I looked up to see him bending over, rooting around in a cabinet.

_Even in the darkness, I could see that the man has a perfect ass…_

“You’ve got to be kidding!” I whined.

I was so focused on my phone that I didn’t notice him sitting beside me.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Uh… Um… No signal. May I use your phone?” I inquired.

“Certainly. Take my hand and I’ll guide you there,” he replied.

As he did, I felt a jolt through my entire body.

_I hope he can’t see how worked up I am…_

He shone the light on the phone. I picked it up, but heard nothing. I pressed down on the buttons, but still only heard silence.

I sighed. “I think it’s dead.”

Tom walked back over to the cabinet and pulled out an older style phone. He returned to where I was and switched phones. He gave it a minute, and lifted the receiver. He shook his head.

“There must be some wires down, because this phone has worked before in a power outage.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and I was so scared that I shrieked and jumped into Tom’s arms.

“Lightening must’ve struck close by. Don’t be frightened. We’re safe in here,” he said soothingly.

I did relax a bit, but he didn’t let go.

When I looked up at him, I saw his blue eyes staring at me. “Amanda…” he said softly.

He tightened his embrace as he kissed me gently on the lips. I moaned as I felt his tongue seeking mine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as the hail started pounding on the roof.

He pushed me up against the counter as his lips left mine and started working their way down my neck.

“Ah!” I yelped as my shoulders pressed against his cash register.

He pulled away from me, and grinned lustfully. “I know a more comfortable place to continue this…”

He grabbed the flashlight off the counter, and took my hand. He led me back into the garage, toward the Aston Martin.

“Tom…” I said as he opened the door.

“Get in,” he softly commanded.

I sighed as I felt the luxurious leather on my bare legs.

He sat down next to me, and said breathily, “Come here…”

I quickly obliged, straddling him. I gently grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Soon, our hands were racing to remove each other’s clothing. In no time, my blouse was off, as was his shirt. My skirt was hiked up around my waist, and his fly was nearly down.

I moaned as I felt his lips kissing my breasts. One hand was on my hip; the other was snaking its way into my very wet panties.

“Amanda,” he groaned as his fingers slipped inside and started massaging me.

I redoubled my efforts to get inside his jeans. I managed to get them undone, and moaned when I discovered that he was not wearing anything underneath.

He removed his fingers, much to my displeasure. He unhooked my bra and yanked it off.

I then felt him lift me up a bit, and I took the opportunity to remove his beautifully large cock from his jeans. He slowly slid me down on top of him.

“So warm… so wet…” he sighed, and I moaned as he filled me so perfectly. I slowly began to rock my hips, and I gasped in delight as his lips found my nipples.

We both began moving quicker, and as the storm raged outside, our passion grew inside the lovely Aston Martin.

I could feel that marvelous sensation building, and as I screamed his name in ecstasy, he grabbed my hips even tighter. A few thrusts more was all he needed before he came, moaning my name in pleasure.

My head fell on shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around and held me close. I shivered as we both recovered. He reached for his shirt and placed it over my shoulders like a shawl.

“Tom?” I whispered.

“Mmmm…” he responded.

“Since I can’t call for a cab, would you mind taking me home?” I asked.

He leaned back so I would have to look at him. His scrumptious blue eyes were regarding me closely.

“Is that what you truly want Amanda?” he inquired softly.

_You know what you want! Go for it!_

I grinned mischievously. “What I want requires more space…”

He growled before kissing me again.

“My truck’s out back. Let’s go,” he replied, salivating at my invitation.

We redressed, and walked back to the service counter. He grabbed his keys, and I retrieved my bag.

As we ran in the rain to his truck, I was never so happy that my car broke down…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
